Ashiteru, Hinata
by KurenaiMishatari
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are friends. Sasuke and Hinata are confused. Who do they love Main pairing. SasuHina, SakuNaru, ShikaTenten, GaaIno, Temari Neji, LeeOC
1. Coincidences

**Ashiteru, Hinata**

Chapter one: Retarded Coincidences on the second day of school

The blue haired girl pressed her fingers together, as she stared at Naruto. Her white jacket hung way over her waist and ended half-way down to her shorts that ended at her knee. Her pearl white eyes were different from her brother Neji's, because if you looked hard enough, you could see faint lavender pupils. Her face was usually pale white, but when ever she was in the same room as him, it heated into a bright pink. She almost always hid her face, because of: 1. Teen angst and 2. She thought Naruto thought she was ugly.

She knew she hadn't much chance with her, because he cared for that god damned Haruno girl, Sakura. She was so sick of Sakura, even though she didn't show it. In fact, there was much not known about Hyuuga Hinata. First of all, she lived in a mansion crawling with guards. Two, she was the shyest girl in Konohagakure, and third, her brother Neji was the closest member of her family.

As she watched Naruto, the teacher, Tsunade-dono, rapped her ruler on Hinata's desk. "Miss Hyuuga, could you mind telling me the difference between a male's chromosome and a female's chromosome?"

Hinata stood up shyly and said, "Y-yes Tsunade-dono. M-men are Y chromosome, w-while women are XX c-chromosome." She sat down, hoping with all her heart that Naruto had seen her. 7th grade was hard enough, and she needed someone to care for her. She sat down and peered over at Naruto. He returned a huge smiled. She bowed her head, never leaving eye contact, and giggled, a profuse blush rushing to her cheeks. Then she turned back to her work, which she had already finished. Some people around our time, not to be stereo-typical, would call Hinata a geek. This was not so for some of the most popular people in school, Shibiku No Gaara, Temari, Inuzuka Kiba, and his dog Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura was the other, and Hinata and her were huge rivals.

Once class had ended, Hinata quickly gathered her stuff. "Ano! Hinata!"

She turned around, and Naruto bumped into her, spilling all of her, and Naruto's stuff all over the floor. "Hinata! Gomenasai! I'm really sorry. Let me help you!" He started to pick up her stuff. Hinata bent over as well. As she was gathering her stuff, Naruto's hair tickled her face. She got down lower, so that no one else would see her blushing.

After she was sure the blush was gone, she stood up and took her stuff from Naruto. "Do-Domo arigato, Naruto-san."

"No prob, Hina-chan! And good job on that question. It is only the second day and you're smarter than everyone in the class!"

She blushed again. Dammit, she thought, why am I so damn shy? I want to act normal when I am around him. I want to act normal everywhere…

She walked away briskly so that Naruto saw that she liked him. He stared back at her. **You really need to give up on Sakura-chan, boy** said Kyuubi.


	2. The dream, and Sasuke

Thank you for your kind words everyone!

Devil may pretend to care: Thank you for your help! (hands over a plate of steaming hot chocolate chip cookies!) oh and this chapter will be longer! Hopefully.

AznOrchadork: Yay! (gives cookies and special brownies!) my hero

Chibiaddicted: thank you! I wish nothing bad on you. (gives more cookies)

Lems: SasuHina in later chapters. The action starts in this chapter. Ooooooooo(gives cookies and a piece of lemon bunt cake.)

Kyuubi18: I might. Vote Vote Vote!

Thank you all for your kind words. You are all higher beings than myself.

Isn't Sasuke and Hinata such a good couple, first of all. Sorrry NaruHina fans. She needs a forceful man!

…on second thought… Tell me what you think the pairs should be

GaaHina, SasuHina, KibaHina, NaruHina, (ew) NejiHina (ew)

Review to me and tell me what you want

Chapter 2: The dream, and Sasuke

Hinata walked to the vending machines. She really was stressed and needed a good mountain dew. She inserted 75 cents into the vending machine and pressed the plastic model of a mountain dew sign. The over head screen flashed, -sold out-. Furious she kicked it and sat down beside it, huffing with anger. The steam coming out of her ears turned into tears coming out of her eyes. They splashed down on the linoleum floor. She placed her school work in front of her and leaned against the machine. Then, without knowing it, she fell into a small sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

She was standing in a small room. In it was Sabaku No Gaara (tee hee I got it right!), Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino.

"We've been waiting for you, Hinata," said Gaara, wearing a disapproving frown. "We want you… to do our laundry! And be our slave for the next week."

Hinata screamed, "Why do you friggin think I'm going to agree to that?"

Gaara smirked and a piece of paper materialized into his hand. "See?" he said, thrusting the picture to Hinata. What she saw, astonished her and scared her for life. She saw a crudely drawn picture of a naked woman that looked like Tsunade-sama. Next to her was a crudely drawn Chouji. He drew the picture. He had made Tsunade-sama say, "Koo Koo Ka Choo, Mister Chouji-san!" Hinata looked at the paper, and then at Gaara, a look of doubt on her face.

"How does this have anything to do with my contract with you Chouji-san, Shino-san, and…well… You-san?" (I made her say….(giggle) YOU-SAN!HAHAHAHA)

He looked at the picture himself. A look of disgust appeared on his face. "Chouji you pervert!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH" He screamed, as he picked up Hinata and threw her at a wall, for no reason. She hit the wall. Her vision blacked out. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Hinata was shaken awake. "Bwa!" She screamed, flailing with all parts of her body. One of these appendages, her arm, hit a black haired boy. He slumped to the ground, clearly unconscious. Hinata got up from beside the vending machine, and went to check on the boy. The closer she got, the more feature she noticed on the boy. His lips were pale pink and his face was a tan color. But the most surprising thing of all, was that there were scars and bruises all across it. It was looking like a corpse. He finally opened his eyes, which were a light onyx.

"Why did you kick me?" he said, and Hinata knew he was trying very hard to hold back his anger.

"Gomenasai. I'm very hyper sensitive when I'm asleep. If you touched me, I probably tried to lash out at you. I'm once again very sorry."

"It is okay. By the way, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata blushed. She was having a non stutter conversation. "Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you Sasuke."

He smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. Anyway, I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

She looked to the ground and then at him. "I have a way with being hidden. And I'm also not very popular around here. All I am is smart."

Then onyx eyed boy helped her up. "Well, you can't deny you aren't popular, but you can't deny you are pretty." He said, pushing part of her hair behind her ear, and hoping flattery would earn friendship.

"…Thank you…" She said, blushing from the touch. "D-do you want to be friends?"

The boy smiled again. "Of course. What teacher do you have?"

"I have Tsunade as my homeroom. But Anko is my math teacher."

"Wow, Anko is my math teacher too!" They both laughed at the coincidence. They started to walk towards the doors of the school. "I was wondering…Do you want a ride home? My driver Kazumako would be willing to drive."

She thought for a while, "Yes that would be nice." He laughed, grabbing her arm and pulled her out of the doorway. They ran up to a mauve ferarri spider.

Kazumako looked up at Sasuke. "Ah, master Uchiha! Wonderful to see you again! And who is this lovely lady?" Hinata blushed. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Kazumako looked backwards. "Get in everyone! Come on! We should get her home!" They hopped in and drove away.

When they arrived at the Hyuuga Residence, she hopped out of the car. "Thank you Sasuke-san!"

"Hey no prob!" he said, as he drove off into the night. Hinata went up to her room and laid down on her bed. "Damn," she said to herself, "What is friendship?"

Just then, the phone rang. Hinata grabbed the phone.

"Hi, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Is Hinata there?"

ooooooooooo another chappy. Yayayyayayayayyayayya. Anyway. Think about what I said. VOTE FOR THE PAIRS! And ignore the stuff at the bottem if there is stuff. My computer went koo koo ka choo.a small sleep.

kies!)

nd everywhere and proteins, sugars, and fats. heated into a brigh


	3. plan

_**Answers to my loyal minions opinions!**_

**Devil may pretend to care: I have more adivce from the guru of fanfic writing wisdom! You are my hero! Your welcome! Just next time, return the tin! (hands another plate of cookies) remember!**

**shikaruTo: Okay! I will try to do this longer. I'm trying to keep it coming by writing short chappies. (just a thought, maybe if I still keep writing short chappies, then I definitely will make a lot of them.) and I will tell you I'm really bad at writing long chapters. XD**

**Anime/Manga lubber (): someone is really giddy about SASUHINA SASUHINA! Jeeze If I give you some hot chocolate will you…SHUT UP! Sorry AM (anger management!)**

**Randomness: I have to think about it. Both relationships have to sink in, and then I will choose. (it will probably be HINASASU! Or UsherHinata!)jk**

**Sooooooo….I realize my last chappie was kind of a disappointment, but what can you expect from a B average student with a higher potential then (I wont say she or he.. I may be both…lol definitely not) has been using? Anyway. I need some feedback! You have great stuff! I love you all!(falls off chair) Anyway (gets up and straightens tie)**

**On to chapter 3, foos! And I hope that retarded thing wont happen again with my fricking retarded computer! In this chap, Naruto agrees to be Hinata's fake boyfriend!ooooooooooo(and a little date happens) I don't know how to make dramatic ending)**

**I think that I will use NARUHINA to get Sasuke mad and jelous, and he can't confess to Hinata because he is too embarrassed. (thank you "Lems" for this idea!) (Remember this is not the same extreme Sasuke who is cold and heartless. This is a shyer one, but with purpose. He can still fight people!)**

**_Chapter 3: Homework and propositions_**

Hinata nearly dropped the phone. _Her _Naruto-kun had called her! She was so excited, but extremely and deathly nervous. "Yes, it is me Naruto."

At the other end of the line, Naruto was sitting behind a desk, with a pile of "homework" in front of him. It was all Tsunade-Dono homework, which meant SCIENCE! Naruto's worst subject. "Hinata? I need help with Science homework. Can you help? I'm terrible at Science."

Hinata paused for a moment. Naruto was asking _her_ for help. Not anyone else, but _her_! **HER! HER! _HER!_** "S-sure."

After about an hour on the phone, trying to sink simple science into Naruto's Clementine sized brain, Naruto finally finished his Science homework. "Arigato, Hinata-chan! I love you! Thank you sooooo much!" On the other side of the line, Naruto was bouncing off the walls. Finally, he understood science. And all because of a blue-haired Hyuuga Girl.

Meanwhile, Hinata was blushing very madly, Naruto had just said he loved her. She knew he didn't mean it, but it was embarrassing and at the same time, it was comforting. But then a strange thought came into her head. Suddenly an image of the boy that she met at school flooded her mind. She decided that she would ask tomorrow if Naruto actually liked her. If not, she would have to look for someone else.

"It is…It's nothing, Naruto. I have someth-thing to ask you. M-meet at the fountain in my garden." Hinata said to Naruto. Yes, she thought, tomorrow would be the day she says it.

"Wosurenai(I wont forget), Hinata. Sayonara!" With that, Naruto hung up the phone. Hinata threw the phone onto the holder, and buried her head into her pillow. "Sayonara," she said to herself, as she cried tears dedicated to Naruto. After 5 minutes, she was fast asleep

**This will serve as a line, my stupidass computer wont make a stupid flipping line!**

"Hinata! Haiaku! Breakfast is ready!" Hinata rose up from her bed and stared at her pillow. It was stained with the salty tears of desire she cried last night. For Naruto. She walked sleepily over to her dresser, and picked out a red tank top, and matching green Capri pants. She flew down the stairs and landed at the bottom and preformed an intricate bow. Everyone looked at her for one second, and then returned to their respective activities. Hinata sweatdropped and walked over to her mother. She picked up the plate from her and received a plate of eggs, bacon, and a bagel.

"Hinata! Guess what? I got a story published for the Tetzutomochu publishing company. They say they're going to publish my story to all of Konoha!" Her sister Hanabi blurted out to her sister Hinata nearly dropped her plate. She was so happy. "Ma…Masaka?" Hanabi nodded her head with a huge grin on her face. Hinata placed her plate on the counter and ran into Hanabi and gave her a big squeeze. Then she looked at the clock. "Yarou! I'm late for Naruto!" She rushed out the door. Her mother yelled at her before she left, "Don't use that language in this house!"

**Anotherlineanotherlineanotherlineanotherline (at the garden)**

Hinata walked through the rock archway, only a bit further until the fountain. She decided she'd use her freak technique to find Naruto, which was called the Evil Eye. No one believed her when she said she could see through walls. She turned it on, and saw Naruto through a small wall walking over to the fountain. She picked up her pace, turning her (review to me if I get this name wrong) Bayukagan off. There, at the fountain, sat Naruto. She seated herself right next to him. "Na..ruto…?"

"Yes….?"

"Do-" she stopped. She questioned herself. Hinata, she thought, what the hell are you doing? If you don't want this, then don't say it.

But I want to…I want to know his feelings…for me. She battled with her brain. Suddenly a picture of Sasuke came into her mind. Uh, she thought, why can't I stop thinking of him. Do I…(gulp)…Like him?

"Hinata? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Naruto." (conversation with Author and Hinata

A:Hinata you love Sasuke! You are 100 in LUV!

H: NOOOOO! I LOVE NARUTO, I LOVE NARUTO, I LOVE SASU-! NOOOOOOOO

A: I told you so! Anyway, go ask Naruto if he likes you, He'll say, just as a friend. Then you can use him to get the man of your dreams

H:NOOOOO! NARUTO IS THE MAN OF MY DREAMS….OR IS HE? SASUKE IS IT? NOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE AGAIN!NOOOOOOO!

end conversation.)

"Naruto? Can I ask a favor of you?" Hinata asked bleakly.

"Sure Hinata! Nani?"

"Well, I know you like Sakura-chan, but can I ask a favor of you? Can you (gulp) pretend t-to b-b-b-b-be my b-boy-b-b-boyfr…" Hinata shut her eyes and said very quickly, "canyoupretendtobemyboyfriendtogetthepersonIlikejelous?"

It took Naruto a minute to comprehend. "Well….I don't see why not! Sure!"

"Masaka?" Hinata blushed.

"mmhmm! Anything to help a friend. By the way, who is the lucky man?" Naruto added with a glint in his eye. He smiled.

"Sa…Sasuke."

"ooooohohoho! You've fallen for Uchiha-kun! I know the exact way to make him jelous. And you're sure he likes you." She nodded. "Good. Let's go over to my house, we can plan over there. Mwahahahahhahaa…" Hinata joins into his evil laughter. Suddenly, Neji appeared from behind an archway. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, AND THE EVIL LIGHTNING ISN'T HELPING ME!" and with that, he flew away on a magic broom.

Naruto smiled. "I always knew he was a witch."

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineilinelinelineline**

(ten minutes later)

Hinata and Naruto walked past the Uchiha manor, rather loudly. "It's a great day, eh Naruto?"

"Sure is, Hina-chan!"

This definitely woke up the raven haired boy. He sat on the edge of his bed, and roubbed his eyes for about five seconds, and then got up to see what woke him up. He saw that girl from yesterday(BTW, he couldn't stop thinking about her last night) and that obnoxious bastard, Naruto. What was he doing with a mild mannered girl like Hinata?

Then he saw it. The thing that pushed him way overboard. Naruto pulled Hinata into a kiss. This definitely blew all of the steam in his kettle. He was so mad at that boy. Sasuke grabbed a piece of paper out of a drawer and got a pencil. He started writing letters and drawing pictures. After a half hour, he raised from his position, and looked at his work.

"That is it!" He said putting away his pencil. "Hinata, tomorrow you will be mine. Operation Liberation will be put into play!"

oooo cliffy. I wonder if that is a dramatic ending? Anyway. Review review review damnit!

Signed, yours truly, KurenaiMishatari!


	4. Hinata's birthday presents

**More mail from the masses…how they adore me so**

** -Foamy the squirrel**

**Commando Dude: A friend who knows the devil (yes you) once told me to follow my heart. Well not really, but he told me to make my own decisions. So that is what I'm doing. HINASASU!isthe way it will stay**

**Kunoichi-kun: (BTW I LOVE YOUR NAME) ooooooo I know it is so exciting I could just wet myself! Happy thanksgiving to all!**

**In this chapter, Some kissing may happen. Maybe lemons, maybe not. I don't know if I should write a lemon story! Tel me! This I can not decide on my own. (well if I put the story on M rated, I mean a little lemons couldn't hurt. Maybe two..three…four at the definite most!) those other ones have like 100's of lemons.**

**BTW: The devil may pretend to care: Where are your tips? I'm**

**Linlinlinlinlinlnilinilnlnilnlinfilhfjdshfdlasjfklasdhklfjkfdaj(this is a line)dkfjaldkllll**

**The next day!**

**READ BELOW FIRST**

Sasuke's plan couldn't work on the next day. Do you know why?

…

**Chapter 4: Hinata's birthday presents**

Naruto's morning

Naruto woke up, threw on his orange training clothes and went downstairs, to make some(you guessed it) instant ramen! Then he picked up the phone to call Hinata.

How eventful

Sasuke's morning

He got up and put on his headband, a blue shirt, and black capris. He went down stairs and set to work on making pancake batter. Then made some pancakes. Then he called Hinata (at the same time as Naruto.)

Hinata's morning

Hinata woke up and put on a blue tank top with green matching shorts. She decided she would make an omelet today.

She was cutting celery when it happened. The knife lost the confines of her hand and lodged itself deeply in her thighs. Blood flowed out of the wound like a fountain. She screamed out in pain. The author chooses this inconvenient time to make the phone ring.

(H: Dam U KurenaiMishatari! …itai….aaahhhhhh….oowwwwwwww…I wonder who's calling…)

The phone line:

N: hello

S: Dobe? Are you at her house or something? What are you doing to her you bastard?

N: no, I'm not at her house. I just called at the exact same time as you

S: oh really.

H:….Aaaaaah

N&S: Hinata!

H: Come…quick…I stabbed myself…

N: I'll be right over, Hina-chan

S: Same with me, it will take five minutes.

H…hurry.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed out their doors and over to Hinata's house

Linlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinilin

"What a great birthday present," She thought out loud. Suddenly the front door burst open. "Hinata? Hinata!" "Over here, behind the counter." Sasuke and Naruto ran over to where Hinata was laying down. Naruto placed something covered in a plastic bag on the counter, before coming over to Hinata. Blood soaked her clothes, and the knife was still embedded into her flesh. Sasuke took a deep breath and flung the knife out of her leg. Her scream shattered the sound barriers as she fell unconscious. Naruto felt for a pulse, and then checked her lungs. "She stopped breathing. Sasuke give her CPR." Naruto started pushing on her stomach. Sasuke was mortified. This meant there was only job for him: He had to give her…_mouth to mouth_. He leaned forward, opening his chapped lips. Well, he thought, as he licked his lips, if I'm going to do it, I might as well like it. He put his lips to hers, which were vertical against his horizontal ones. He started to blow, but before he did, he saw her eyes open.

Hinata's POV

I must have gone into shock. What is that painful stinging in my leg? I slowly open my eyes, and before them Sasuke was just about to do mouth to mouth. Our lips had already come in contact. I opened my eyes full and Sasuke pulled away fast. "I was just…ya know…cuz you were-" I held a weak finger to his lips. " I...know what you were doing."

Regular point of view

"Sasuke," said Naruto, "I'm going to get some bandages." He winked at Hinata and left the room. Sasuke's face turned beet red when Naruto left the room. Hinata spoke up. "Thank you for coming to help me." She moaned from the pain, as she tried to sit up. Sasuke helped her sit up and leaned her against a cabinet. Sasuke sat down next to her.

"So…uh…" Hinata blanked out on what Naruto and she had planned to say when they were alone. She adjusted herself a little, and then put her hand down. Inconveniently, it landed on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke blushed 3 shades of pink and red each. Hinata reddened thirty times more. It was Hinata who pulled away from Sasuke's hand, and turned away. "W-well, I'm glad you're better, H-hinata," Sasuke stuttered. Hinata turned around. She knew what this was leading into. She leaned inward toward Sasuke. Sasuke did the same. As they were about to share their first kiss together, Naruto popped back in.

"Hey Guys! I got the band-…" he said, then he saw what they were in the middle of. "I'm cutting into the middle of something, right?"

"Actually…" Sasuke said quickly and nervously. "We were just…"

Hinata cut him off, "We were just talking…and Sasuke here was about to give me a birthday present." Hinata winked at Sasuke, and he returned it with a smile showing completely visible confusion. Naruto scratched his head. "Okay! If you say so!"

He grabbed the bandages, and wrapped them around Hinata's thigh. After about five minutes of wrapping, her leg was completely dry. Hinata limped into her room. 10 minutes of moaning and groaning later, Hinata emerged in a puffy tan coat and black shorts with wrapping bandages. Hinata bit her lip to help from screaming because of the pain. "Hinata…" Naruto said suggestively, "I know it is your birthday, soooooo…." Naruto grabbed the plastic bag, and took out a big chocolate birthday cake! "Happy birthday, Hina-chan!" Sasuke went over to the plastic bag to see what else was in it. He found a box, and another box with the words, to Hinata, from Sasuke. He looked puzzled, but then he thought Naruto got it for Hinata from him. He walked over to Hinata and gave her a hug, "Happy birthday, Hinata!" he said into her ear. She moaned slightly and then pushed him off, and tackled him onto the ground into a hug! "Thanks for your help, Sasuke-kun!"

**Linlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlinlin**

After a day and evening with Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke was completely tired out. They had gone shopping, had lunch in the finest restaurant,courtesy of Sasuke, and spent the rest of the day in Hinata's pool! At the end of the day, at about 8:00 PM, gathered his clothes and went into her bathroom to change out of his suit. After he changed, he borrowed the plastic bag, and they gave Hinata their presents.

Hinata received from Naruto, two earrings with small bowls of ramen and chopsticks on them. "Thank you so much, Naruto!" Then from Sasuke, she received a necklace, with a small heart on it, and in the middle of the heart, was the name Hyuuga Hinata. "Sasuke…. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me!" She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed to the highest point. No one, had ever thought of kissing him on the cheek, let alone doing it. She put on the earrings and the necklace. Sasuke had to admit, she looked beautiful.

**Linlinlinlinlinlinlinlinilnlinlinlinilnlinlinlinlinlinilnlinlinlinlnilinlinlinilininlinilnlinlin**

Naruto had gone home 10 minutes ago. Sasuke was helping Hinata clean up from her special surprise birthday party. As the last of the decorations hit the trash can, Hinata thanked Sasuke for helping her pick up.

"Thanks Sasuke. I really appreciate you doing this for me." Hinata blushed as she put the broom away. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "Yes?" She answered. "I have another birthday present for you." Before she could ask what it was, Sasuke pressed his lips to hers. Hinata tried to lean into the kiss, to get dominance over him, but he stuck his tongue into her mouth and pushed hers down. After about a minute, Hinata broke away, because she needed to breathe. Sasuke hugged her tight and then walked out of the door, but not before whispering, "Happy birthday." And then added when he was sure he was out of earshot, "my Hinata…"

**ooooooo I'm getting fired up. I wonder if that was dramatic……?**

**Anyway…Review! Just…please…don't flame me…..**


	5. Devoted to reviews no chapter

This is an appology to Anime/manga lubber

And review answers

AML: I'm very sorry…..(sob sob sob) So so sorry. BTW do you like the story? I love you! And you can call me KM! So that is my apology. Sit rover. Good dog… (family guy trademark)

Moon: the action doesn't stop there! The story is not done! Anyway im kinda in a bad mood (I almost typed bad moon!)

Lems: I wanted to have a different Sasuke in this story, a more fun one. I can toy around with him!(my experiment)

Next chapter is Operation Liberation


	6. All little bit a this and that

……… **: I don't appreciate you! You are a vile and disturbing creature! I hate youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Why you so mean?**

**AAAAAANNNY WAY**

**Chapter five. And none of the part kissing or kissing parts happened happened in the last chapter. I was bored. Okay, so they are just friends right now. JUST FRIENDS! LIKE THE MOVIE! OMG! And Naruto will get paired with SAKU CHAN! OMG OMG OMG!**

**So cool,right? And Ino and Gaara temari and neji, and shikaTen ten. What of lee…..? Well that is a different story. But now that you mention it…..Teacher student romance! LeeTsunade! Just kidding! IN this chapter, Naruto gets asked out by SakuSaku…… Oh no! ……. A hint of very bland lemonade……. (Watches the cast of Higglytown Heroes have an orgy)man that is nasty……ew pig and goat sex**

**Naruto: Too much information!1**

**Sakura: I heart you!**

**Hinata: I hate you Saku-bitch**

**(powpowpowbangboomboombangpowboom)**

**Hinata: (holding sakura by the ankle upside down) I win, you shit for brained bitch**

**Sakura: rrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**CHAPTER FIVE, kind of operation liberation, kind of a date, kind of shopping spree, and kind of a bitch-fight (no lost love)**

Hinata walked to school with purpose. Her head was held high, and the small breeze made her hair fly in the wind. She wore a shirt that said, "It's my birthday, so worship me." And a jacket over it. She also wore tattered jeans. Today she wasn't feeling shy. She would go through her classes and not stutter one bit.

In the hallway

Uzumaki Naruto stuffed his backpack worthlessly into his locker. Suddenly a girl who was dressed like a valley girl came up to him and tapped him on the back. He turned around and gasped. "Hi…..Hinata? W-what the hell?" Hinata laughed and hugged him. "I…..Have killed Hyuuga Hinata! I am now known as………(gong playing in back round. Starts fast, then gets slower and slower. Corny music starts playing) HINA-CHAN!"  
Most of the people in the hallway looked at hinata strangely. She blushed and then looked over to Naruto. "Soooooooo. I was thinking, if you wanted to, we, being me you and Sasuke, could hang out after school!" "Sure!" Naruto made a mental note of this, and then Hinata wished him good bye. Then she went off to look for Sasuke.

Sasuke's locker

Sasuke arrived to school with bruises on his studmuffin body. His dad had gotten mad at him for coming home so late. And well, the rest is history. He opened his locker roughly and jammed everything into his locker. Then came the moment he feared and looked forward to the whole day: Hinata

But something was different about her this time they met. Something had definitely changed. Hinata was dressed…..well…….un-hinata-ish. She walked up to him. "Hey Sasuke! How di'ja like the party last night…..day……or something?"

Sasuke leaned back on his locker, and the pain swelled up, and he groaned in pain. "Oh my god, Sasuke! Are you okay?" He got up and acted as though nothing had happened. "Yeah fine. By the way, the party was great."

"Hey I was wondering, how would you like to accompany me and Naruto this afternoon. I'll buy you something speeeeeciaaaaaaallllllllll…….." Sasuke laughed at Hinata who was trying to act suggestful. "Sure I'll go, okay? What were you planning on doing?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly the bell wrang. Hinata walked off quickly and gave him a wave. "Cya, Sasuke. I'll fill you in at lunch." He walked off to class.

**At the lunch table**

Hinata and Sasuke were discussing this afternoon plans. Shikamaru was eating lunch, Chouji was eating his fifth desert, Gaara was eying Ino at the other table(she didn't seem to notice), and they were all waiting for Naruto. He was apparently confused about which cafeteria ramen tasted the best. (Inner Sasuke: The cafeteria ramen they make all taste the same, dobey.) Finally they saw him walking relatively in their table's direction. But, as KurenaiMishatari's stories go ( HAHA I rule), something bumped into Naruto. Someone. This wasn't just anyone. This was green eyed, red clothed, pink haired, Haruno Sakura. His ramen hit the floor and the sound of plastic against concrete flooded the out door cafeteria. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Sakura started to say, picking up the ramen bowl and handing it to Naruto, so he could finish what else was in it. "Hey….aren't you that Uzumaki kid? Naruto?"

Naruto smiled a trademark smile. "That's my name!" Sakura smiled. This "Uzumaki Naruto" was seemingly amusing, goofy, hot…..? (inner sakura: Oh lord sista. You did not just think that, foo)(sakura's inner personality, definitely doesn't fit her external one) She couldn't deny he was hot, because he looked so fine, his muscles showing on his tight yellow shirt. She bleakly waved good bye and walked over to Ino's table. "Man, girl, that dude is _fine!_ Maybe even finer than Sasuke."

Naruto was in a daze. This was broken once he heard, "Hey! Uzumaki Dobe-uto? Get over here!" He spun around. "Grrrrrr. SASUKE-TEME!" He ran over to Sasuke ready to kick him, but he missed and flew into the table, landing at the seat he was supposed to be at. "Konichiwa," said Hinata with a laugh. Then she became more serious, "You weren't conversing with Haruno, were you?"

"Why what does that mean?" Naruto asked suddenly, not knowing where she was coming from. "Well, I have a bone to pick with her. I mean I'll stand her, if you are going to go out together, but I won't be the one holding my punches if she starts to run her mouth." Hinata started to roll up the sleeves of her jacket menacingly. Naruto grinned nervously. 'the new hinata is different, much……scarier……'

"How troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

**In class**

"The square root of the hypotenuse is blah blah blah blah blah blah blablablablah blah blablah."

**After school**

Hinata leaned against the oak tree. She sighed and put her backpack down. 'where the fuck were they?' suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a deep blue sweatshirt contrasted by raven hair. And she also saw a blonde with a yellow ab-showing tee. She turned around and yelled, "Guys! It took you long enough!" More people looked at her strangely. She shunned them away. Suddenly, someone pushed her out of the way. She fell to the right, and almost plunged into the trashcan. She knew who did it.. She spun around and saw……._it_.

"Yoohoo! Naruto!" Sakura yelled, after pushing miss moody over. Hinata turned and stared at Sakura for quite some time before pushing her back. "Why the hell did you do that, bitch," said Hinata. Sakura flew down to the ground. She got up, muttering, "My, my, Hinata. We've learned some new words. Did your mommy teach me them?"

Hinata snorted. "No, it was you. You were always swearing at me. I never knew why though, _Haruno Forehead-girl (ha this time it is Hinata calling Sakura forehead-girl)_

By now many of the students were watching the fight. "Hinata, you never know when you're out of your league. I guess some people don't need to."

"Yea, and unfortunately," came a voice behind them, "You aren't one of them, _Saku-chan!_" Sasuke came up from behind and lead Hinata away. "Come on Hinata, Sakura's just being bitchy little Sakura." Sakura heard this. "What did you just call me, Uchiha-bastard?" She growled. "urrrrrrrrghhhhh. I hate them." Then she realized Naruto was still there. She sauntered up to him. "Hey Naruto. Wanna hang out?" Naruto nodded and obediently followed her off.

**Konohagakure no kuni Mall**

Hinata and Sasuke walked through the revolving doors into a valley girl's paridise. (spell check not working, dammit). There were floors and floors of stores and stores. Everything imaginable was here. There were toys and toys and Lattes and teddy bears and cookies and bookies and all that jazz. Hinata spun around and laughed and Sasuke, he just stood there.

They first went to the food court. They got some sushi, and pepsis and then they moved on. They spent many hours there.

MAAAAANNNNYYYY MAAANNNNNNNYYYY HOURS LATER

"Whew," said Hinata as she sat down at the food court, a bag in hand. She turned back and saw Sasuke with the bulk of the weight, almost crushed by the size of Hinata's shopping spree. He finally put all of them down and then sat down in a chair. "Dammit! Why do girls have a passion for fashion?"

"Sorry, but since I killed my former self, I needed to buy some new clothes and Aeropostale is like my favorite store now. Except for all those sexual shirts. EWWWWWWW! Anyway, so what did you get?"

Sasuke pulled a golden bracelet out of his pocket. It had a ruby in the middle of it. "I bought you something." He handed the bracelet to Hinata. She marveled over it. "OMG it is so great!" Then she hugged him, and he felt the boiling hot blood shoot to his face. 'I do not like being touched like this' he thought. (inner Sasuke: Yes you do. You are in love and you want to be her man. You want to have sex with her and make her your uke. You are a sick bastard, who is not old enough to have sex, but still has erotic dreams. I am ashamed to be your conscience)

Of course, I choose this time for Hinata to see Naruto and Sakura talking with eachother at the other end of the food court. That bitch, she thought, She is going to regret this. Hinata pushed her chair out, and walked briskly toward Naruto and Bitchy McBitch, fists trembling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Woohoo I love this story! SakuHina Hate going on. Next chapter, hinata is going to get pranked by Sakura, but is going to go way to far. She is going to……oooohhh I want to tell so bad. Fine she is going to do something really bad, involving Hinata's crush on Sasuke………. REVIEW AND NO ROASTING FIRES!**


End file.
